First Question First Comment
by omeclaudia
Summary: this is about renesmees first day of school,   and share edward, and bellas thoughts.   once i have reviews i will finish the "book" but thank you for reading  R


The new

Cullen Family

Part of the twilight saga.

By Claudia Ann Tischer.

I do not own anything!

First question first comment.

* * *

"Renesmee princess," My daddy said, "Time for you to wake up, and go to your first day of school in 1st grade!" he said with excitement.

I did not get why he was so excited. I was so for a head with learning, those if I wanted a challenge I could probably skip to 4th grade if I wanted to!

"I know, but let's just see how things go today, and then we can discuses it latter. Okay?" he answered my thought.

"Fine." I said pouting.

"Get dress and then come to the kitchen mommy and I will be there waiting for you, and then I will make your breakfast." He said.

It was about 15minutes latter, and then I headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart." Mommy said.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning, princes?" he asked

Omelet and deer blood please." My favorite kind of blood is elk, deer, bear, and then anything else I guess is okay.

"So are you existed about school today?"She asked.

"What do you think?" dad and I both gave mommy a look at the sometime.

"Oh…." She said, and then we all giggled.

"Will you pick me up today? Or would I have to take the bus?" I really never would like to take the bus but if I had to I would.

"No I don't think you will take the bus very often. Daddy and I were going to pick you up today after school is that alright?" mommy asked.

"Ya!" I was happy. Because for some reason I thought that mommy would like me to me to take the bus. But that is okay with me.

"You really think that she would do that?" daddy said answering my thoughts.

"What did I miss?"Mommy asked

"She thought that you were going to make her, or you would like her to take the bus."

"Well….." she started saying.

"NO!" I interrupted her before she could even finish.

"Sorry Renesmee but I have to go help grandpa with something in a couple of minutes, so I have to go. And I hope you have a great day at school, and I will see you after school too." Mommy said. I knew she did not want to go help grandpa but grandpa need her vampire strength ability.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too mommy."

"Bye my love." daddy said. Then mommy left.

"You know she wants to come with me to drop you off right?" daddy asked. Of course I knew that. What kind of question was that?

"Your right that was a weird question." He said answering my thoughts.

"You're one of a kind breakfast is ready. Know hurry up, we do not want you to be late on you first day of school!" daddy said.

I ate my breakfast, and drank my blood, and then daddy and I got in to the Marsadees Ben and went to school. I wish that we would have taken the Volvo instead, but it was getting an oil change. The reason why I did not want to take the Marsadees Ben was that I didn't want people to know who I was right away. Uncle Emmet told me that if I just say my last name that everybody would know who I am, and I did not want that, I did not even want any friends. The only reason I am coming to school is because mommy and daddy are making me.

"You know Uncle Emmet is just saying that to scare you Nessie." Daddy said.

"Ya well I believe him." I said very clear.

"Okay then. So would you like me to come in with you?" he asked, and I could tell that he really wanted to come in with me. Proubley because it was my first day of school.

"Sure, why not daddy." I said with enthusiasm.

"Thank you sweetie." He said in a suck-up voice.

So we walked in to the front office getting my class room number, and then started walking down the hallway, and already people where staring. Well most of them where women, and they were staring at daddy. It was kind of funny at first.

"See it is not that bad."'

Oh yes it is look at all then people staring at you." I giggled out.

"Okay here is you class room. Know I am going to leave now. I will be right out front after school with mommy so just come out and we will be waiting for you." He said in a said voice.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too." He said and gave me a hug and a kiss on the top of my head, and then I walked inside of the class room.

When I walked in to the class room the teacher said to pick a desk and that will be your seat for awhile. So I picked a seat in the back. The desks where in groups of four. Then 3 girls came and sate down.

"Hi, am Annie,"

"Hello, I am jess,"

"And I am Abby." They all said, and they all looked the same. Blonde, beautiful, and for some reason they seemed like the kind of people that started roomers. Great what a wonderfully seat that I picked.

Then the bell rang.

"Good morning class, I am Miss Mott." She said. "Now I would like all of us to go around the room and say your name."

"Let's start with you." She pointed at me. Then the 3 girls started giggling, but to the normal ear you proubley could not hear.

"Hello, I am Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me Nessie." I should not have said my first name!

"Oh hello Nessie, You're the new Cullen family. Am I right?" she asked.

"Yes." How did she now? Our family lives about 20 minutes away from here, and we don't go out much. And she said the 'new Cullen family'. The rest of the day people kept asking me questions about our family or as Miss Mott would say 'the new Cullen family'.

During color time I was listening to what some of the conversations where.

"…..she is really rich! Did you see the car that she came in today?"

"…..she seems really nice, but her family is kind of creepy. They all are so pale."

There were 5 more minutes until the bell rang, so I had to start thinking of what to think before I see daddy, so he would get a good impression on what my day was like today. But to be honest, it was terrible. People where talking about me and some was good and some was bad and most of it was bad. So I desisted to think about what I was going to wear tomorrow, I know that Alice would be happy about that.

The bell rang and I walked out the door and I saw daddy, and mommy standing next to the car. All the other moms where looking at daddy. Don't they know he is married?

"Renesmee!" they both said. And they got down to my height to give me a hug.

"Daddy, mommy!" I was so glad to see them. We got into the car, and I started thinking about what I was going to wear tomorrow.

"So how was your day?" daddy said. And I think he knew that I was trying not to think about school.

"it was different." I said. "Mommy, why does everybody know us? They kept saying, 'Nessie she is part of the new Cullen family.'

"Well because the grandpa Cullen is very well known in Forks, and sence I married your mother and then we had you so we became the new Cullen family." Daddy answered.

"Well I guess that makes since."

"So what would you like to do when we get home?" mommy asked.

"Can we play outside?"

"Sure." daddy said.

We were playing tag outside, I was having a lot of fun, but then I thought about school and how bad it was. Big mistake!

"Bella, I need to talk for a second. Nessie why don't you go and see if Emmet will play with you. We will come get you when we are done, sorry that we have to stop." daddy was frustrated, and I knew why.

Sometimes you don't need to go to school to learn.

Daddy and mommy came to look for me about 2 hours later, and wanted to talk with me, and I knew what it was going to be about.

School.

Daddy must have heard my thoughts, when we were playing tag.

"Nessie, we need to talk about school." mommy said, when we were walking back to the cottage.

"Why do we need to talk about school?" I knew why, I just thought I should ask. And at the same time I happened to look at daddy the same time he was looking at me.

"Nessie you know why." He said.

"Yes I do know why, and I want to stay in school, and learn like everyone else!"

"Nessie you already know all the thing they are teaching you."

Then mommy charmed in. "If you really wanted to you could go to 5th grade." she said.

"Ya can I?" that was a great idea!

"Bella love," daddy said.

"now daddy that is a great idea, can I?"

"No, that is not the point; we are pulling you out of school. I heard you thoughts, and I know that you where not happy, and you bored, you already know everything that they are teaching you." Daddy said. Why did daddy have to read mines!

* * *

please R&R

thank you!

if i get more then 15 reviews I will finish it...

srry! but thank you again


End file.
